


Your Voice In My Head (FR)

by Tristana702



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Doesn't Have the Metal Arm, M/M, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bucky gets rescued, cap!steve- Freeform, he has the serum, implied POW award ceremony, implied captain america awarding the medal, implied torture nothing explicit, modern!Bucky
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Steve Rogers se réveille dans un nouveau monde avec une voix à l’intérieur de sa tête. Des moments rares à entendre cette dite voix conduit Steve à découvrir qu’il pourrait bien avoir une âme sœur ici bas après tout. [Trad. d'un écrit de ceusun]





	Your Voice In My Head (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Voice In My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654561) by [oceanfoamgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanfoamgreen/pseuds/oceanfoamgreen). 



> Encore un grand merci à Ceusun pour m'avoir autoriser à traduire son oeuvre!, et à ma Bêta et meilleure amie Elise de m'avoir corrigé!  
> Bonne lecture à tous!

**Your Voice In My Head  
Ta Voix Dans Ma Tête**

**«** **Il faut que j’arrête de faire ça »**

  
Le murmure était parti aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Steve regarda autour de lui, sans voir qui que ce soit présent à la réunion en train de parler excepté Pepper. Cette voix était définitivement masculine. Elle semblait… angoissée ?

  
Secouant la tête, il se pencha un peu plus vers Thor.  
-Hey, est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?

  
Steve réalisa son erreur au moment même ou Thor ouvrit la bouche. Sauf que Thor le surpris en _murmurant_ en retour.  
-Nah. Qu’est-ce que tu as entendu ?  
-Une voix. Masculine. Ne ressemblant à personne dans la pièce.

  
Bien sûr, il y avait quelques agents ici qui étaient nouveaux (et Steve ne les avait jamais entendu parler avant) mais il n’avait vu aucunes de leurs lèvres bouger.

  
-Je garderai une oreille ouverte.

  
Thor lança à Steve un sourire géant, et Steve dû réprimer un rire. Et bien, peu importe.

  
**~S~*~B~**

  
Steve était quelqu’un d’occupé, et il oublia rapidement la voix qu’il avait entendue à la réunion. Il vécu sa vie normalement pendant presque deux mois avant qu’il n’entende la voix de nouveau. Seulement cette fois, il était seul.  
Enfin, relativement seul. Il avait l’équivalent Stark d’un gadget Bluetooth coincé dans son oreille alors qu’il prenait d’assaut une base AIM. (1)

  
Tout ce qu’il entendit fut : **« … peuvent-ils pas comprendre ? C’est pas comme si je… »** et puis elle s’estompa de nouveau.

  
Steve tourna la tête sur le côté et leva son poignet.  
-Rapport. Maintenant.

  
D’abord Clint, puis Natasha. Tony suivit et en dernier Bruce. Il reconnut la voix de tous, mais celle non identifiée ne parla pas de nouveau. Le bruit d’une explosion à proximité attira l’attention de Steve et loin de la voix qu’il avait entendue.

  
**~S~*~B~**

  
Presque deux ans passèrent avant qu’il ne l’entende une nouvelle fois. Sam et lui étaient en train de faire la course… d’accord. Ce n’était pas juste. Steve dépassait Sam, et Sam l’appelait "petit merdeux" à chaque fois. C’était amusant. Quelque chose que Steve n’avait pas eut depuis un long moment. Après avoir affronté Ultron, Steve voulait juste se détendre, juste pour un petit moment.

  
« **POURQUOI ?! PUTAIN. ARRÊTEZ. Pitié, arrêtez… »**

  
Steve grimaça et faillit trébucher mais il réussit à se rattraper à la dernière seconde.

-Merde, c’était quoi ça ? Dit Steve

  
Il venait juste de dépasser Sam, alors Sam le rattrapa assez rapidement.  
-Steve ? Tout va bien ?

  
C’était la question de l’année. Steve n’allait pas bien… de plus d’une manière différente.  
-Tu as entendu ça, pas vrai ? C’était comme un cri.

  
Sam regarda Steve avec curiosité pendant un long moment avant de secouer lentement la tête.  
-Peu importe ce que tu as entendu, mec, ç’a dû être capté par ton ouïe super-développée.

  
Steve secoua la tête avec certitude.  
-Non. C’était fort. Tu aurais dû l’entendre…

  
Steve était perdu et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette voix…  
-J’ai entendu cette voix avant. Pas pour un long moment. Mais…

  
Le visage de Sam prit une différente expression, une de consternation.  
-Tu entends beaucoup de voix Steve ?

  
Steve secoua la tête.  
-Quoi ? Non, c’est pas comme ça. J’ai juste entendu cette unique voix. Et seulement deux-trois fois.

  
L’expression de Sam changea de nouveau, et Steve commença à craindre les prochains mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche. Uniquement pour être surpris quand ils furent :  
-On dirait que tu t’es trouvé une âme-sœur.  
-Une quoi ?  
-Ah, putain non. Ne me dis pas que vous n’aviez pas d’âme-sœur dans les années quarante. Parce que c’est juste faux.

  
Steve secoua la tête.  
-Je n’en ais jamais eu …

  
Sam secoua la tête d’une autre manière que pour montrer son incrédulité. Amusement, peut-être ?  
-Là, ça c’est juste cruel. L’univers t’a fait attendre ton âme-sœur pendant soixante dix ans. La voix ne semblait pas âgée pas vrai ? Parce que ça serait totalement monstrueux.

  
Steve secoua lentement la tête.  
-Il ? Ouais, elle semblait masculine. Jeune. Mais… elle sonnait comme s’il avait mal… Je ne… Une âme-sœur ?

  
Steve essayait toujours de se faire à cette idée. Il avait toujours pensé qu’il n’en avait pas. C’était pour ça qu’il avait été si intéressé de sortir avec Peg. Tout le monde n’avait pas d’âme-sœur, et ceux qui en possédaient une avaient toujours quelque chose qui les liaient très tôt dans leur vie : que ce soit partager des pensées, des rêves, des cicatrices ou n’importe quelles autres formes de connections. Steve avait juste pensé qu’il n’en avait pas. Jusqu’à maintenant apparemment.

  
**~S~*~B~**

  
Durant les jours, semaines, et mois suivant, Steve ne dit à personne d’autre qu’il avait une âme-sœur. Il n’arrivait pas à trouver comment communiquer avec lui et il ne répondit jamais à la question de Steve :  
**« Tu peux m’entendre ? »**

  
Ce n’était pas comme si Steve était inquiet ou quoique ce soit…

  
Il l’était. Il l’était tellement.

  
Il semblait qu’à chaque fois qu’il entendait les pensées de son âme-sœur, il y avait quelque chose à propos de son intonation. Une pointe de peur… Steve ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à ses propres pensées de la 2nd Guerre Mondiale. Elles faisaient échos aux siennes, et c’en était inquiétant.

  
Puis, un jour au début du Printemps, Steve entendit les pensées de son âme-sœur louer.  
**« Merci. Oh, mon Dieu. Merci. »**

  
Il semblait soulagé, si ce n’est un peu fatigué. Honnêtement, Steve accepterait ça à la place de toutes les autres pensées que son âme-sœur avait partagées lors des dernières années. Au moins, il semblait presque heureux.

  
**~B~*~S~**

  
**« ♫ Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right night and day ? ♫ »**

  
Bucky leva brusquement la tête. Ses parents l’avaient forcé à venir à cette cérémonie. Il avait juste été en enfer et était revenu comme PG (1), et c’était définitivement le dernier endroit où il voulait être. Encore plus maintenant que la voix qu’il entendait depuis 2011 était de retour. Elle avait été silencieuse quand il était à l’étranger, sauf pour les occasionnels forts éclats de pensées et il comprit que la distance devait influencer de quelques manières que ce soit sa capacité à entendre les pensées de son âme-sœur.

  
De toutes évidence, maintenant qu’il était de retour aux Etats-Unis il était plus proche de son âme-sœur, et il pouvait plus facilement entendre ses pensées. Donc, ça voulait dire que son âme-sœur était quelque part à Washington DC. Peut-être même dans les environs où cette cérémonie se tenait. Bien que, mais merde, pourquoi est-ce que le gars était en train de chanter _« Star Spangled Man with a Plan »_ dans sa tête ?

  
**« ♫ Who waked the giant that napped in America ? We know it’s no one but Captain America. Who’ll finish what they began? ♫ MERE DE PUTAIN DE MERDE! POURQUOI? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE C’EST ENCORE COINCE DANS MA TETE !? CA FAIT DES ANNEES ! »**

  
Bucky grimaça quand son âme-sœur décida de crier à l’intérieur de sa tête, surprenant Bucky juste assez pour qu’il soit énervé. Bien que, très amusé par l’exaspération qui teintait les pensées de son âme-sœur.

  
**« Hey ? Tu m’entends ? »**

  
Un long silence suivit sa question, jusqu’à :  
**« Tu… heu… tu ne m’as pas entendu juste avant, pas vrai ? »**

  
Bucky combattit le sourire qui menaçait de se former sur ses lèvres. Son âme-sœur semblait penaud et pratiquement désolée. **« ♫ Who’ll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons- ♫ »**

  
**« Finit cette phrase et je jure que je vais… attends. Comment ça se fait qu’on peut avoir une conversation comme ça ? »**

  
Bucky leva les yeux au ciel. Son âme-sœur était un peu longue à la détente. D’accord, bon, c’était pas bien grave.

  
**« On ne pouvait pas s’entendre très bien avant parce que l’on était physiquement éloignés l’un de l’autre. Uniquement des pensées très puissantes pouvaient passer. Plus maintenant, puisque l’on est plus proche d’un point de vu géographique. Je suppose que tu es de DC ? »**

  
**« Heu… Je suis en vérité de Brooklyn. Je suis juste en visite à DC pour mon travail et pour aider un ami à déménager. »**

  
**« Oh vraiment ? C’est génial. J’étais… à l’étranger pour un temps. Deux-trois ans. ‘Suis aussi de Brooklyn, mais je suis à DC en ce moment assis à cette… Merde alors ! »**

**« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »**

  
Son âme-sœur semblait inquiète mais ce n’était pas la première priorité de Bucky à ce moment.

  
Actuellement, il était assis sur la scène, attendant que la cérémonie commence, quand le putain de Captain America lui-même monta sur la plateforme.

  
**« Tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de voir. Qui je suis en train de voir là maintenant. »**

  
**« Qui est-ce ? »**

  
**« Devine »**

  
D’accord, alors il faisait son merdeux, mais il était un peu ébloui. Laissez l’homme un peu tranquille.

  
**« Le président ? »**

  
D’accord, donc son âme-sœur pouvait lui aussi être un merdeux.

  
**« Non, enfoiré. Je ne suis pas aussi important. D’accord, je vais te donner un indice. Il est grand, blond, sexy et tout le monde en Amérique connait son nom. Enfin, son nom de scène au moins. »**

  
Le silence accueillit Bucky pendant que Bucky regardait Captain putain America bouger sa tête de gauche à droite. Ses yeux atterrirent sur Bucky, et ils s’accrochèrent. Le cœur de Bucky manqua presque un battement.

  
**« Putain, qu’est-ce qu’il est beau »**

  
**« Hey, attends. Est-ce que je ne suis pas supposé être ton âme-sœur ? »**

  
Il y avait presque un sourire moqueur qui pouvait être entendu dans ces mots, mais Bucky s’en moquait. Captain America était beau. Magnifique. Et il était en train de SE RAPPROCHER ?

  
Les yeux de Bucky s’écarquillèrent alors que _Captain America_ s’arrêta juste devant Bucky et tendit sa main.  
-Sergent James Buchanan Barnes ?

  
**« C’est putain d’impossible. »**

  
-C’est putain d’impossible.

  
Bucky observa alors que la confusion traversa le visage du Captain, et puis ses beaux yeux bleus s’écarquillèrent.

  
**« Tu es ébloui par Captain America ? »**

  
Bucky hocha la tête.  
-Je suis ébloui par Captain America.

  
Alors que ces mots quittaient sa bouche, Captain America **-Mon Dieu, c’était quoi son vrai nom ? Stephen ? Grant ? Rogers ? Putain. Est-ce que c’était correct ? Oh putain. Réfléchis Barnes !-** s’assit dans la chaise vide à côté de Bucky.

  
Steve tendit la main à nouveau, offrant de serrer celle de Bucky. Bucky la serra dans la sienne et secoua.  
-Steven Grant Rogers. Steve. Tu avais raison.

  
Bucky ne pouvait décider entre laisser sa bouche tomber ouverte ou s’enfuir en courant **–Captain America était son âme-sœur !-** alors il se décida pour quelque chose entre les deux.  
-Est-ce que tu as souvent « Star Spangled Man with a Plan » coincé dans la tête ?

  
Au rire de Steve, le soulagement traversa le corps de Bucky.  
-Malheureusement, c’était très entraînant et je l’ai entendu plus de fois que je ne peux compter.

  
Bucky sourit, et il ne pouvait empêcher la chaleur qui l’engouffra. Peut-être… peut-être qu’avoir attendu tout ce temps pour rencontrer son âme-sœur allait payer.  
-Heureux de te rencontrer Steve.

  
Il ne respectait pas le script mais il était légèrement ébloui et il développait rapidement un énorme crush sur l’homme en face de lui. Il était tellement… tout.  
-Moi aussi James.  
-Oh, heu, appelle moi Bucky. C’est le nom que j’utilise.

  
Steve hocha la tête et fit presque un sourire géant à Bucky.  
\- C’est Bucky alors. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu voudrais aller manger un morceau après cette cérémonie ? Je suis affamé.

  
Bucky hocha la tête avec un petit peu trop d’enthousiasme, ce qui le fit rougir parce qu’il était un putain de blaireau avec un putain de crush et, **d’accord Barnes. Reste cool. Oh merde, il peut m’entendre.** Bucky vit le sourire que Steve essayait de retenir et Bucky roula les yeux à son âme-sœur.  
-Burgers ? Je pourrais manger des burgers après ça.  
-C’est un rencard.

  
De la satisfaction traversa Bucky et il pouvait dire que c’était le début d’une magnifique (et avec un peu de chance à vie) relation.

  
**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) AIM : Advanced Idea Mechanics (Etudes des technologies de pointe), était une branche de HYDRA jusqu’en 1960, « c’est une organisation criminelle internationale qui se caractérise par un réseau de trafiquants d’armes, de terroristes et de scientifiques […] dont le but ultime et de renverser tous les gouvernements du monde afin d’assurer sa domination mondiale » (Wikipédia) )  
> (2) PG : Prisonnier de Guerre
> 
> Traduction des paroles de la chanson :  
> « Qui jure de se battre comme un homme pour ce qui est juste nuit et jour ? »  
> « Qui a réveillé le géant qui faisait la sieste en Amérique ? Nous savons que ce n’est personne d’autre que Captain America. Qui va finir ce qu’ils ont commencé ?»  
> « Qui va accrocher un nœud coulant à l’oie… »
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires! Biz <3


End file.
